


The Sweet Taste

by guardianinthesky



Series: Don't Knock It Till You Try It [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki go out on yet another date, but Loki really just can't wait to get back home so that Thor can finally do what he promised him weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donotexist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotexist/gifts).



> This is a gift to my wonderful Leni. Happy birthday, darling! <3

Thor had somehow managed to lure him out on yet another date.

Loki had called him two days ago to let him know that he was feeling much better, and that he was ready for Thor to come over again. Thor had not accepted his gracious offer. Instead, he had told him that he wanted the two of them to go out on a second date. Loki had, of course, asked why.

“Because I think you owe me another date,” Thor had told him. “Come on. I’ll treat you to a nice dinner and some wine. You can’t say no to that, can you?”

Unfortunately, Thor was right. Loki ended up saying yes. He wasn’t going to turn down a free meal. Besides, this was an opportunity for him to remind Thor that he usually looked drop dead gorgeous. The last time they’d seen each other, he had been a mess. This time, he was not going to look like a mess.

He had spent about half an hour picking out an outfit for the night. He wanted to make Thor unable to take his eyes off him. He wanted _him_ to be the one to drool for once. Now that he was wearing the tightest pair of black pants he owned, along with an even tighter black t-shirt, and a green sweater, he knew he looked damn good.

Luckily, Thor seemed to agree with him. He did stare at him when Loki slipped inside his car, which Thor had parked just outside of his building.

“Wow,” Thor said. “You weren’t lying when you told me you were feeling much better now, were you?”

Loki simply smiled at him.

Thor took him to a restaurant that was located pretty close to Loki’s office. He’d never been there, though. He didn’t actually go out to eat much. He hadn’t been on a lot of dates lately, and he hated having to go out to dinner on his own. It always made him feel pathetic, and he despised the way the people around him usually looked like they were feeling sorry for him.

No one looked like they were feeling sorry for him now. Quite the opposite, in fact. As soon as they stepped inside the restaurant, he noticed that Thor had the attention of almost every waitress in the place. Loki knew that he shouldn’t have blamed them for it, since he had almost started drooling when he had first seen Thor. With his size, and his blond hair, and his stupid smile, it was no wonder they were looking at him.

Nevertheless, it made Loki grit his teeth together, and he might have glared at every single waitress they passed as they were led over to their table. Did they not realize that they were on a date? Granted, Loki hadn’t wanted them to go on a date in the first place, but now they were on one, and he didn’t want anyone else to stare at his date. Was that just too much to ask for? Thor didn’t seem to notice the stairs, though. Or maybe he was just ignoring them. He smiled at the waitress that came over to take their orders, and she smiled back at him. Loki briefly wondered if her big boobs were making him invisible. He wasn’t used to this. Usually, he had people staring at him too, but now that he was with Thor, it seemed like no one paid him any attention.

“Are you okay?” Thor asked him once the waitress had left, and Loki snapped out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I…” He shook his head. “Yes, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” He immediately regretted asking that question. Why would he want to give Thor a reason to wonder? He didn’t want him to realize that he was jealous. Because he wasn’t! No, he wasn’t necessarily jealous, he was just a bit… miffed. He had expected Thor to focus on him, and not some silly waitress.

“I don’t know,” Thor said, and Loki hated the way he seemed to be studying him. “You’ve been very quiet since we entered this place. Do you not like it here?”

“No, that’s not it.”

“But there is something?”

Loki sighed loudly, and picked up his napkin, beginning to toy with it as he watched Thor.

“Can we just drop it? Please?” he asked, and took a quick sip of his wine as soon as the waitress brought it over.

Thor didn’t mention it again. Instead, he made some attempts to get them talking about other things, but Loki wasn’t having it. He was still upset. Just as he had predicted, this date had been a stupid idea. He had been saying since the very start that they should have limited themselves to just having great sex. That was clearly what they were good at. He didn’t understand why Thor had insisted on this stupid dating nonsense. It was only bringing them down.

Loki didn’t stop moping for quite some time. Not until their food was brought over and Thor barely paid the slightest bit of attention to the waitress. He seemed to be too busy looking at him, and that did admittedly make Loki feel a little bit better. Maybe Thor had finally been able to take a hint and realize that he didn’t like it when he focused more on those waitresses than he did on him?

When Thor asked him if his filet mignon tasted good, Loki actually bothered to reply to him, telling him that it was delicious.

“Not as delicious as my beef Wellington,” Thor said. He cut a piece of it and moved the fork closer to Loki, who raised a brow at him. “Try it,” Thor told him. “I know how much you like it when I feed you.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but leaned over the table and took the fork into his mouth, and he chewed slowly on the meat before swallowing it down. He had to admit. Thor’s food was pretty good.

“Mine’s better,” he told him, and took another bite of his own filet.

“Can I try it?” Thor asked him, and Loki actually smiled at him.

“No,” he said, and shook his head. “I don’t share food.”

By the time Loki’s plate was empty, he was ready to finally - finally - get the hell out of there. The blonde waitress who had been serving them had mostly left them to themselves, but he’d seen her talking and giggling with some of the other waitresses, and he had a feeling he knew what they’d been discussing. Right now, he just wanted to be alone with Thor. When he’d called him, he’d really only had one thing on his mind, and he didn’t feel like dragging this out any longer.

He drummed his fingers against the table, impatiently waiting for Thor to pay so that they could leave. Thor raised a brow at him, and gave him a knowing smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want dessert before we go?” he asked.

“I want dessert back at my place,” Loki told him, and looked around to see if any of the waitresses were on their way over.

“Really? And here I thought you wouldn’t say no to trying some of their fantastic chocolate cake.”

Loki quickly turned his eyes back to Thor.

“They have chocolate cake?”

Thor nodded, and smiled brightly at him.

“Yes, they do. And it comes with the most delicious chocolate glaze.”

Loki licked his lips and had to stop himself from letting out a whine. He clearly shouldn’t have mentioned to Thor that he liked chocolate. Now the bastard was trying to use it against him, and Loki had never felt so torn. How was he supposed to decide between what was bound to be a really yummy chocolate cake, and having Thor’s tongue in his ass?

Thor chuckled at the way he was pouting, and asked him if maybe he wanted to stay for a few more minutes. They had all night, after all. They’d get to Loki’s place sooner or later. Loki supposed that maybe he could stand to wait just a few more minutes. He told Thor to order the cake, and Thor did, while ordering himself a cup of coffee. The cake turned out to be just as delicious as Thor had promised him it would be, and Loki actually had to stop himself from moaning loudly right there in the middle of the restaurant when he took his first bite.

After a couple of minutes, he realized that maybe moaning wasn’t such a bad idea. He wanted to find out what kind of effect those noises would have on Thor. Surely, there was no way he would be able to pay attention to anyone else if he was making those kind of noises?

As so, he decided not to hold himself back. He wasn’t moaning that loudly, but it was definitely loudly enough to catch Thor’s attention. Loki put another piece of cake into his mouth. The chocolate nearly melted on his tongue, and he let out what he hoped was an absolutely sinful moan. Thor paused with his cup of coffee close to his lips, and Loki forced himself not to smirk. It felt good to know he still had this kind of power over Thor. He wanted him to focus on him, and him alone. No one else.

“This really is delicious,” he said, and _accidentally_ got some chocolate on his index finger, which he put into his mouth so that he could lick it clean. Thor was definitely staring at him at this point, and Loki could not have felt more powerful. Maybe it was just the dim lighting in this restaurant, but he could have sworn that Thor’s eyes were at least two shades darker, and Loki congratulated himself on a job well done.

When it was finally time for the two of them to leave, Loki had to suffer through Thor talking to the waitress who came over to hand Thor the check. He rolled his eyes again and wondered why no one seemed to understand that they were here on a fucking date. With a small smirk, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Would you mind hurrying up, _darling_?” he said, his voice smooth as silk as he kept his eyes pointedly on Thor. “I really can't wait to get home.”

Thor seemed surprised by his words, but he did hurry up and pay. The two of them stood up, and once Thor had helped him put his coat back on, Loki wrapped both of his arms around one of Thor’s, and clung to him as they made their way back outside, once again making sure to glare at the waitresses and give them a look that he hoped said ‘yes, I am going home with him, and yes we are going to have lots of sex, and none of you could ever have him!’

“What was that all about?” Thor asked once they had left the restaurant, and Loki let go of him and took a couple of steps away.

“What was what?” he asked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Your behavior tonight. What was up with that?” Thor didn’t seem like he was angry, just curious, but Loki still made sure to turn his eyes away.

“You wanted it to be a date,” he mumbled. “Someone had to make sure it was. No one else seemed to get it.”

“What?” Thor tilted his head to the side at his words, and then - finally - it seemed like he understood what was going on, and he raised his brows at Loki, his lips stretching into a wide smile. “You were jealous,” he stated simply, almost somewhat triumphantly, and Loki clenched his hands into tight fists.

“I was not,” he muttered, and took another couple of steps towards Thor’s car.

“Yes, you were. You were jealous.”

“Shut up,” Loki said. “You know what? Maybe we should just forget this whole thing.” He crossed his arms over his chest and pressed his lips together. He could feel Thor coming up behind him, but he didn’t move, not even when he put his hand on his shoulder.

“Loki. Look at me.”

Loki sighed loudly, and stubbornly remained in the same position for at least thirty seconds before he slowly turned around, reluctantly meeting Thor’s eyes.

“You have nothing to be jealous of. I was on a date with you, not them. Besides, who am I going home with?” He smiled, and took a step closer to Loki, putting his hands on his hips. “I like you. I want _you_ to scream my name tonight. And you still want that too. Right?”

Loki nodded his head. Yes. Yes, he did want that. He’d been waiting for this for two weeks. He didn’t want to wait any more. Thor smiled, and leaned in to press their lips together in a fleeting kiss.

“Good,” he said, and stepped away from him to open the door for him. “Then get in.”

It only took them about ten minutes to get back to Loki’s place. At this point, Loki was beginning to get impatient, and he hurried over to the front door and fumbled with his keys for a moment before he managed to unlock it.

“Always so eager,” Thor said, and followed him inside. Loki wasted no time before he grabbed Thor’s hand and dragged him over to his bedroom.

“You fucking bet I am,” he said, and pushed Thor down on the bed. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since you told me what you wanted to do to me. I’m done waiting.” He quickly removed his sweater and his t-shirt, and let them fall to the floor.

“Please tell me you at least noticed how great my ass looks in these pants?”  

“Oh, believe me,” Thor said, and nodded his head. “I noticed. I wanted to grope you right there in the restaurant.”

“You should have,” Loki pointed out. That would probably have kept those waitresses away. Thor chuckled and reached up to pull his own shirt off, and Loki almost faltered for a moment before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He turned around, deciding that he wanted to give Thor a really good look at his ass. He swayed his hips a little bit, and was just about to reach for his zipper when he could hear Thor pushing himself off the bed. He held his breath as he waited for Thor to step closer to him, and he shuddered when Thor wrapped his arms around him from behind. He could feel Thor’s abs being pressed against his back, and he bit his lip, telling himself that he would not start moaning this quickly.

Thor pressed a couple of kisses against his neck, and Loki tilted his head to the side to give him access to more skin. Thor’s hand moved to his zipper, and Loki broke his own promise, because he couldn't hold back a moan when Thor wrapped his fingers around his already growing erection.

“Get on the bed,” Thor told him, his voice deep and dangerously close to Loki’s ear. Loki obeyed him almost embarrassingly quickly. He couldn’t help it. He needed this. He moved over to the bed and got down on his hands and knees on it, turning his head a bit so that he could look over at Thor.

“Is this how you wanted me?” he asked.

“That’s perfect,” Thor told him, and joined him on the bed. He slowly pulled Loki’s pants off the rest of the way. His underwear quickly followed, and Loki let out a content breath once he was finally naked.

“You really do have a great ass,” Thor told him, and put his hands on his hips. Loki snorted.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he said, causing Thor to chuckle at him again. Loki smirked. Of course, that smirk quickly disappeared once Thor moved his hands to his ass. He circled his thumbs against it, cupping his cheeks and kneading them with his firm hands. Loki was just about to tell him to get on with it when Thor spread his cheeks, and Loki shuddered when he felt his warm breath against his ass.

He barely had any time to prepare himself before Thor leaned closer and ran the flat of his tongue over his hole.

“Oh, fuck.” He almost lost his balance, but he managed to keep himself up on all fours, and Thor’s grip on him tightened. Loki let out a low whine when he felt Thor’s tongue against his hole again. And again. And again.

His arms were already shaking from the stimulation, but he forced himself to keep himself on his knees. He could change position in a moment. When he felt Thor’s tongue move against his hole again, he pushed back against him, trying to encourage Thor to do more. Thor simply teased him by circling his tight pucker with his tongue, and Loki groaned, his fingers digging into the sheets.

“Damn you, Thor,” he muttered to himself, but Thor pulled back from him.

“What?” he asked, and Loki threw another glance over his shoulder.

“Don’t stop,” he told him. “I need more.”

Thor smirked at him.

“What’s the magic word?” he asked him, and Loki groaned again. What an insufferable oaf.

“Oh, for the love of… _Please_ , Thor. Please. Please stick your fucking tongue in my ass. I want it.”

Apparently, that was all Thor needed to hear. Loki could finally feel his wet tongue breaching him, and he gasped, bending his head down as he mewled at the sensation. He only got the chance to enjoy it for a couple of seconds before Thor pulled his tongue back out again, and proceeded to lick and move his tongue in circles around his tight hole.

Loki’s whole body was trembling by now, and he longed to wrap a hand around his cock, which was rock hard by now. He wanted to hold out a moment longer, though. He knew that if he touched himself now, it wouldn’t take him very long to come, and he did not want to rush this. He wanted to enjoy Thor’s tongue for as long as he possible could.

Without even thinking about it, Loki began to rock his hips, pushing back against Thor’s hot tongue simply to get a little bit more of that wonderful sensation. He cursed several times, and told Thor not to stop. It didn’t seem like the blond had any intention of doing so. He kept lapping at his hole, and Loki moaned loudly when he pushed his tongue back inside him again. As soon as Thor started fucking him with his tongue, driving it as deep inside of him as he could, Loki realized that he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. He let himself fall down on the bed, but made sure to keep his hips and ass up in the air. He pressed his face into one of the pillows, muffling the constant stream of moans and whines that were escaping his parted lips. He started moving his hips again as Thor continued to try to lick into him, and he was glad that Thor didn’t protest when he pressed his ass up against his face. He simply licked him with an even greater enthusiasm. Loki still hadn’t made any move to touch his cock, but to feel it rubbing against the sheets every time he moved his hips was enough for him to mewl loudly once more.

“Touch yourself,” Thor told him, and nibbled quickly on one of his cheeks before he dove right back in, his tongue once again breeching Loki’s quivering hole. Loki nodded his head as much as he could and snuck a hand in between his body and the bed. He used his own pre-come to slick himself up before he started stroking himself.

“Oh, fuck,” he whined again. “Oh, Thor. Thor, don’t stop. Please. Don’t fucking stop.” He took a couple of deep, desperate breaths. “Your tongue… Fuck, yes. Right there.”

Thor didn’t answer him. He simply continued to fuck into him with his tongue, occasionally pausing just to lick and suck at his whole. Loki was a trembling, rambling mess by now, and he pressed his sweaty forehead back against the pillow. He was right there on the very edge, and the only thing he needed was a few more strokes before he came, moaning Thor’s name as he shook through his orgasm, staining the sheets and his own hand with his come.

As soon as Thor let him go, Loki collapsed on top of the bed, and he turned his head to the side so that he could breathe properly. He stared at the wall, his chest heaving as he lay there in his post-orgasmic haze. Somewhat vaguely, he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and he slowly turned his eyes over to Thor, who had pulled his pants down and was now fisting his own flushed cock. Loki licked his lips. He would have loved to suck Thor off again, but he was too tired to move. Fortunately, he had another idea. 

“Come on me,” Loki told him weakly, and Thor didn’t need much more encouragement than that before he reached his own release, coating Loki’s ass and his lower back with his come. There was a satisfied smile on Loki’s lips as soon as he felt it, and he let out a tired, content sigh.

“Was that what you wanted?” Thor asked him, and leaned closer to press a kiss to his shoulder.

Loki nodded his head, but didn't answer him.

“We should get you cleaned up,” Thor said, and moved to pull away from him, but Loki reached out and managed to grab his arm.

“No,” he said. “Not yet. Stay.”

Loki didn’t see the smile on Thor’s face, but he could feel him lying down next to him, and he closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to relax, knowing that if he did fall asleep, Thor would still be there when he woke up. 


End file.
